


Translation for Just an experiment

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forJust an experimentbybeautywind





	Translation for Just an experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Summary by author:  
> Celebration fic for 11/11 Pocky Day is born before the deadline! Finally found the way to let RiotDrake eat Pocky together!

Carlton glances at the bedside gifts: flowers, premium fruit baskets, balloons, and a full bag of Pocky. He is a bit bemused by the last gift because he is not known as a person with sweet tooth. Occasionally he will eat a little candy when extremely tired. However, long-term intake of polysaccharides is bad for one's health, and even reduces the ability of the brain to concentrate. That’s why he doesn’t often eat sweets.

 

He originally considers distributing those biscuits to those poor children in the name of the Life Foundation, but stops those thoughts when the symbiote turns the TV to a station currently broadcasting about today's festival. It seems today is a day of victory for the manufacturers of Pocky, just like how merchants specially package their goods during Christmas, Halloween, and Valentine's Day to attract more customers. Wouldn’t it be awesome if every day has its own festival to celebrate? Carlton, who understands this typical business operation technique, just smiles. The finger that had intended to ring the nurse's bell has given up on pressing and now playfully taps on the surface of the red bell. Riot notices the subtle changes in his host’s thoughts and turns to stare at the man. He knows every small shift in Carlton’s mind when he is thinking. It seems that stupid TV show has caught his interest, but why? Does Carlton want to eat that strange snack with someone else?

 

Riot doesn’t know why the image of Carlton eating with a stranger makes him feels extremely annoyed. He narrows his slender white eyes unpleasantly. If anyone could make that dense Carlton finally get a hint, he would personally shove that person onto the express train to death, and he won’t hesitate even a second.

 

"Riot, I want to do an experiment." Carlton stops the tapping action and lifts his head. His damaged right eye is still wrapped in gauze, while the sparkling left eye is watching at the symbiote attentively. The chemical secreted from the brain by curiosity has made Riot grinned cozily; he signals the man to keep talking.

 

Carlton explains that he wanted to study the amount of chemical substances secreted by brains when eating sweets. Compared with a pair of couples and a pair of strangers enjoying Pocky together, which group has the most secretions? Which one is more exciting? Which pair will feel happier? Or is it purely psychological?

 

Riot is intrigued by the series of questions from the man. He permits the experiment but on one condition: Carlton has to do it with him. Carlton agrees after listening and quickly gets out of bed. Riot immediately extends gray tentacles to wrap Carlton back onto the bed, asking unamusedly, **"Where are you taking this broken body?"**

 

"I need the electroencephalogram from the equipment room next door. You know, for recording brain waves and heart rhythms readings."

 

It is a practical answer, but Riot simply fetches the plastic bag and puts it in front of the man, expressing that he can measure those readings more accurately than that piece of junk. So they can start the experiment right this moment. They are enough without relying any device.

 

Agreeing with the symbiote’s reasonable solution, Carlton opens up a box of chocolate flavors. Firstly, he finishes the Pocky by himself while Riot monitors his current physiological state.  Then, he holds the second one in his mouth. Before he could speak, Riot rudely bites off the Pocky stick. Carlton only get to ingest the remaining biscuit in his mouth.

 

"So how was it? Is there any difference?" Carlton takes out the third Pocky and awaits for the symbiote's reply. Riot shakes his head which makes Carlton ponder, could it be that they shouldn’t directly bite off the stick? How did the people on TV do it? Did it seem that one of them is holding the stick in their mouth while their partner is chewing and getting closer to them?

 

This time, he asks Riot to hold the Pocky in his mouth. Unfortunately the biscuit breaks off because of the long sharp teeth. He finally succeeds on the second try. Riot watches as Carlton chomps on the biscuit at the other end and slowly approaches him, deep in concentration. _Were Carlton's eyelashes this long before?_ Riot feels that his body temperature is slightly increasing and his heartbeat is gradually accelerating. _No, no, it isn’t his fault! It must be the changes from Carlton's body, not him! Ahhhhh, his lips are getting closer, oh my God!_

 

Suddenly, the fragile biscuit cracks when the man's lips are only one centimeter away from him. Riot stares at Carlton who is chewing the biscuits in front of him. There is a bizarre feeling of loss that fills his mind. _What? That’s it?_

 

 **"One more time!"** Riot doesn’t wait for Carlton to ask for the results, and uses his tendrils to roughly insert the biscuit into Carlton's mouth. He orders **“Do not move”** as he leans in the same way as Carlton did previously. Riot is confused that why the heartbeat isn’t faster than earlier. When the two cheeks finally came close enough for Carlton’s hot breath to tickle his face, Riot notices that his host’s temperature has raise two degrees. _What has happened?_ Before him realizing...their lips met each other.

 

Riot quickly backs away as if it burns. He stays silent for a while before he gives Carlton the answer: when sharing one Pocky together, the body temperature and brain secretion of the subjects will be different from eating alone.

 

"Is that so? It seems there is more to study about why..." Carlton unconsciously licks his lips as he thinks about the follow-up experiment, until gray goo touches his lips and interrupts his thoughts.

 

 **"Biscuit crumbs."** Riot can't help but rub back and forth along the man's soft pink lips. The other obediently let him clean up his face, which made Riot feels the turmoil in his heart. _Damn it, why is he the only one who has gotten all flustered?!_

 

The longer he stays to clean his face, the more anxious Riot is. It's as if his heart has opened up a black hole of desire, seeking for more, but of what? Would it be better if he eats all of the biscuits? Ok then, he will eat them.

 

Upon finishing the remaining biscuits in the box, Carlton, whose face is slightly flushed, says that he can’t eat anymore. If Riot is still hungry, he can eat the remaining boxes of biscuits.

 

 **"I’m not a child, I'm just simply experimenting with you."** Riot snorts and clarifies that he is not interested in sweets at the moment. After these few words with Carlton, the nurse who helps Carlton with his medicine comes in, so he has to disappear temporarily.

 

In the end, Carlton gives the whole bag of sweets to the nurses, but he leaves a box of chocolate flavors at his bedside, in case Riot is hungry and can’t find food after he falls asleep.

 

The day has taken a strange turn... Carlton can't help but touch his lips. Although Riot gave him the answer he sought, why did he feel a little embarrassed at the end? Wasn’t that an experiment?

 

"Yes, it was just an experiment..." Riot emerges from the back of the man's neck which was bound with bandages. The iron-gray head leans against the bed rails as he repeats the whisper from his last thought after his host has fallen asleep:

 

**It was just a fucking ridiculous experiment. But Carlton, you better remember that all of these come with a cost.**

 

Riot smirks as silver tentacles gently stokes the man's soft pink lips again.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I am glad that the celebration fic of 11/11 Pocky Day is born before the deadline! I have threw a dice to see if RiotDrake could eat till the end. The result was actually black! Please refer to this picture for the [color map](https://images.plurk.com/4gVhWTGzWux1oqlIHYoFqp.jpg)  
> (Red: Broke it off and eat;  
> Green: Chomp off half of it;  
> Blue: Cracks before finish;  
> Black: Eat till the end)
> 
> Since I got the result I wanted, how am I going to make the big Tsundere and the big idiot to share a Pocky? Therefore this fic is born.
> 
> I hope more people like RiotDrake!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589699) too ❤❤ The author is amazing !
> 
> Edit: Thank you Fei from [Symbrock Squad Discord](https://discord.gg/nkMfUDg) to help me proofread!
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
